


Riled up

by sadclouds



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: And really short, F/M, First Kiss??, honestly its shitty, oh well, pissed off gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclouds/pseuds/sadclouds
Summary: “Tying up does sound good” she lowers her voice on purpose, and leaves out the door, a victorious smile on her face.





	Riled up

Cal absolutely loves getting Gillian riled up. why? He doesn’t know. Or maybe he does, maybe he just keeps pushing it to the back of his mind. Maybe it resurfaces every time he gets to witness her eyes go cold and unfriendly, her mouth firm, a slight pout, different from her usual happy look, her actions more sharp, perfect for-

He wont let that thought continue. 

He’s all up in her space as usual, “what, you like the fella, wanna jump him am I right” he gives off a cocky grin. “Cal.” Her voice seemed lower than usual, a little rough around the edges. His body definitely didn’t take that lightly, causing him to back off before anything more happened. He quickly got over it and didn’t let anything show on his face. “I saw the way you looked at him love, all hungry eyed” he winks and enjoys the slight squint of her eyes. her arms crossed against her chest - ofcourse his eyes linger a little longer - “Shut up cal.” He grins wide “Oh so im right am i? what would ya do if you could Foster.” His voice lets off something other than amusement and teasing, she cant quite pick up what It is. So instead she turns around, heading for the exit. “He is interested in you, you know that right” his eyes travel her body a little, quickly meeting her eyes as she turns around. “What would you do Foster, some tying up?” his grin grows once again, he’s trying to keep her around.

“Baaad girl, Foster” His voice drops an octave or two and for just a second his pupils dilate, his face giving up what he was desperately trying to hide. its too late.

Before he knows it her hips are pressed against his and his head is dragged down by his hair, his lips meeting hers as she kisses him with such need, such hunger, his heart is not even in his body anymore. She could feel his heart and breathing stuttering up and smiled into the kiss for a second before biting his lower lip hardly deepening the kiss as his mouth opens a little and digging her nails into his scalp and as well on the hand she placed on his hip. Saying he is a puddle under her touch would be an understatement, he is so confused, definitely into it and doesn’t know if he is even thinking at all. He doesn’t get to do much

She pushes him away forcefully, adoring the way he looks. If his pupils were dilated before they now are the size of the moon, at nine in the afternoon. His mouth is slightly parted and his fingers unconsciously brushing against his lips, his face basically screaming love and confusion and need and want. Satisfied she moves towards the door, making sure her hips are swaying

“Tying up does sound good” she lowers her voice on purpose, and leaves out the door, a victorious smile on her face.

Well bloody, if that wasn’t exactly what he wanted from getting her riled up.


End file.
